


SixFigure Truth or Dare

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Damnit Mia, Dare, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Mia loves Vodka, NSFW, OG characters - Freeform, Sayaka can't handle her alcohol, Smut, Truth, or - Freeform, strip, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Summary: The six members of SixFigure gathered into Mia’s living room as requested by the foreign girl herself. Thinking it was just a casual hangout per the norm no one thought anything of it, but Mia had different ideas for the rest of the evening





	SixFigure Truth or Dare

The six members of SixFigure gathered into Mia’s living room as requested by the foreign girl herself. Thinking it was just a casual hangout per the norm no one thought anything of it, but Mia had different ideas for the rest of the evening. “Attention all gays in my apartment!” Everyone turned to hear what she had to say. No shocker there Mia thought. “I’ve decided that tonight a game will be played, not just a game…. The Game.” She said enthusiastically. The others were more confused than anything. “Truth or Dare but…”

“I’ll pass.” Haruki said setting the guitar she was previously playing against the couch.

Mia glared at Haruki. “Like I was saying, there are gonna be modifications to this game, you cannot keep picking truth to avoid a dare. If you choose truth and either lie or decide not to answer you drink.” She held up a bottle of vodka. “If you choose dare and either deny or not complete the dare you drink and someone else will give you a dare. Any questions?” 

“What is the point of this?” Sayaka asked.

Mia walked over to a small bar she had laid out. “We’ve all know each other for what seems like forever no but do we really know each other like, personally?” She replied pouring what seemed to be a dozen shots.

Sayori adjusted her shirt. “Why are you like this?”

“I’m out, I’ve already said this.” Haruki snapped.

“No one’s allowed to be out, you have to play, my apartment, my game, my rules.” 

Haruki rolled her eyes. “Fine but I’m not drinking.” 

“Whatever, the drinking is like the best part of the game though.” Mia walked over and sat the tray of shots on the coffee table. 

“I’m not drinking either.” Yuu said.

“Your loss.” Mia took a seat next to Haruki. “Any volunteers to go first? No, guess I’ll start.” She took a shot. “Just a warm up, Naomi truth or dare?” 

Naomi took a second to think. “Dare.” 

“Ballsy.” Mia replied impressed.

Naomi shrugged. “How bad can it be?” 

Mia smiled. “Kiss Yuu.” 

“Really?” Leaning closer to Yuu Naomi kissed her cheek. “Happy?”

“Easy right? Now you can either ask somebody truth or dare ooooor, have someone else ask and you take a shot instead.” Naomi grabbed a shot and drank it. “Alright, Haruki you’re up.”

Haruki leaned onto her hand thinking for a moment. “Mia, truth or dare?” 

“UwU.” Mia purred. “Truth.”

“Is this all you have planned for the night?”

“No, my turn.” 

“Wait a minute, what are you up to?” Haruki demanded.

Mia shook her head. “The game is truth or dare, not truth, dare, and questions.” Mia looked over at Sayori. “Truth or dare?” 

Sayori sighed deeply. “Dare.” Mia smiled. “If we’re stuck playing this might as well have fun.” 

“Take your shirt off.” Mia said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?!” She exclaimed.

“Take off your shirt.” 

“No, that's over the line.” Sayori retorted.

“Then take a shot,” Sayori reached for the small glass. “That’s what a loser would do.”

“If you’re trying to intimidate me it’s not working.”

“Bok Bok Bok.” Mia started imitating a chicken. “Bok Bok….” 

“Fine!” Sayori grabbed the bottom of her shirt and swiftly pulled off revealing a deep purple lace bra. Throwing her shirt to the ground she grabbed the shot gulped it down. 

Mia elbowed Sayaka. “I think she wore that for you.” Mia laughed, Sayaka’s face turned red trying to avoid looking at Sayori.

“Mia, truth or dare?” Sayori asked, a smile formed on her face.

“You guys just gonna attack me this whole time?” 

“Your game.” Haruki replied.

Mia shrugged. “Fair enough, dare.”

“Take your shirt off.” 

“If you think I have no shame, you’d be correct. Oh by the way, jokes on you I’m not wearing a bra.” She laughed as she pulled the shirt off letting her enormous breasts fall out exposed for everyone to see. Sayaka, Haruki, and Sayori looked away while Yuu stared in envy. “Having fun now?” Mia scoffed. “New rule, if someone strips off a piece of clothing and exposes there fun zones everyone drinks.” 

“I’m not drinking.” Haruki said avoiding eye contact with Mia. 

“Are you sure, it’s like the best part of the game.” Mia leaned onto Haruki pushing her friends against Haruki’s side. “I won’t ask you to strip if you do.” No reply. Mia let a few pouts as she started to bounce rubbing her tits on Haruki.

“Fine! I’ll drink, seems like it’s the only way I’m gonna be able to deal with you.” Haruki grabbed a shot and quickly swallowed it. Everyone except Yuu grabbed a shot and drank it. 

“There’s gotta be at least one of us sober enough to babysit after this.” Yuu replied.

Mia picked up the tray, “Okay babysitter, refill the shots, we need more.” 

“Feed your own addiction.” Yuu retorted.

“Guys, I think Sayaka’s out of this.” Naomi said gesturing over to the seat beside Haruki. Sayaka was laying back in the chair staring up at the ceiling unaware of the things going on. 

Mia laughed. “She had one shot.” Sayori stood up and wave her hand in front of Sayaka’s face, she seemed to be way out of it. “What a light weight.” 

Mia stood up and grabbed the bottle of vodka off the table and started to refill shots. Sayori started to poke Sayaka’s face trying to force some kind of response. “I don’t think she’s ok….” Sayaka quickly lunged and grabbed Sayori who let out a high pitched scream. Sayaka pulled her into a hug.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Sayaka muttered over and over again. 

“Looks like she’s ready to play more.” Mia said.

Sayaka still muttering, it’s more like a mumble now ‘I love you’ held onto Sayori for dear life. “I love you too but you need to let go.” 

“I.III....I can. can’t …. you’ll lea. leave me.” Sayaka slurred her words as she hid her face in Sayori’s side. 

“I’m not going anywhere, just let me go, I’ll be right next to you.” Laughs could be heard from the others as Sayori talked Sayaka out of the death grip. Finally being let free Sayori sat on the ground leaning against Sayaka’s legs. “She’s done for the night.”

“If you say so buzzkill.” Mia replied as she finished topping off the shot glasses. “Naomi your turn.” Mia took a shot.

“Yuu, truth or dare?” Naomi placed herself onto Yuu’s lap wrapping her arms around Yuu’s neck. 

“Truth.” 

“Am I your princess?” Naomi’s eyes glistened as she stared at Yuu. 

Yuu put a hand around Naomi’s back. “You sure this is the time for this?” She whispered. 

“Either drink or answer your little princess.” Sayori teased.

Yuu took a breath in. “Yes.” Naomi smile grew as she pulled Yuu into a hug saying how much she loves her. Sayori held a hand over her mouth to keep her laughs from being heard as the scene played out. Mia however didn’t even try to conceal the amusement. Haruki just sighed and stayed quiet. After Naomi stopped her praising Yuu looked at the others. “Mia, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Yuu took a second to think of something to ask. “Do you love Haruki?” The blush Haruki already had on her face grew deeper after Yuu’s question. 

“Yes.” Mia immediately responded, practically turning Haruki’s face the same color as her hair. “I mean who wouldn’t love a piece of Texas tail like this?” Haruki out of embarrassment took a shot hoping to get the thoughts that she’s formed to go away. Mia took a shot. “Sayori, ask.” 

Sayori adjusted how she was sitting to not disturb Sayaka who was now sleeping. “Haruki, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Haruki said averting her gaze trying to somewhat hide the fact her face was a glowing red.

“Kiss Mia.” 

Haruki’s blush might as well be permanent at this point as it grew redder. “No.” She took a shot. Mia tapped on Haruki’s shoulder, turning around Mia grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer smacked their lips together for a very sloppy kiss. Haruki tried to resist but Mia didn’t budge. Haruki’s energy died as she started to melt into the kiss. Haruki let her hands fall and eventually let it happen.

“I said kiss not suck each others faces off.” Sayori laughed.

Mia let go of Haruki. “Oh Haruki I know you just frenched me but going straight for second base right off the bat. Won’t lie I kinda like it.” Mia teased. Haruki quickly realized her hands were resting on Mia’s breasts, lunging back she covered her face with the cushion. “Since Haruki is probably gonna hide there for the next life or two. Yuu, your turn.” 

“Mia truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Mia rolled her eyes, “You guys should know by now I’ll literally do anything. No shame remember.”

“Put your shirt back on.”

“Nope, can’t ask that.” Mia stood up. “Since you asked me to put clothes on, you get a penalty. Take your shorts off.” 

“Not happening.” Yuu remarked. Mia nodded at Naomi who started to tickle Yuu making her laugh. “St..stop.” She struggled with Naomi. Mia quickly made her way over and yanked the pair of black shorts down her legs. Yuu quickly covered her panties, “Give me them back!” Yuu demanded. 

“Nope, penalized.” Mia said as she threw the shorts across the room.

Naomi straddled Yuu and moved her hands. “You wore the new ones I got you. They’re so cute.” A blush quickly grew on grew across her cheeks as she buried her face into Naomi’s chest.

“Naomi it’s your turn.” Mia said, taking a seat back on the couch beside Haruki who was still hiding her face. 

Naomi turned her head. “Sayori, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Take Haruki’s tank top off.” 

Sayori walked over to Haruki, Haruki didn’t even realize what was going on until Sayori pulled the pillow away, yank the top over her head and dropped it on the ground. Haruki wasn’t wearing a bra, she covered her chest with her arms. Haruki unable to make words just groaned and whined as she reached for another pillow. Mia however didn’t let her, instead mia hugged her. “I’m sorry for doing all this, I’ll make it up to you later.” Mia then kissed the top of Haruki’s head. To everyone’s surprise this calmed Haruki down, she still wouldn’t speak but now she was resting against Mia’s chest.

Distracted by Haruki and Mia no one noticed Sayaka get up and strip completely naked. Sayori turned to see Sayaka’s butt full view. Sayaka was trying to grab another shot but her hand-eye coordination was next to none. “Sayaka!” Sayori exclaimed. Sayori stood up and attempted to save the rest of what’s left of Sayaka’s dignity. 

“You guys can use my room if you want to be naughty.” Mia joked. Sayori grabbed Sayaka’s hand and pulling her into Mia’s room locking the door. The only ones left up we’re Mia who was being used as a pillow by the buzzed, sleeping, redhead. Naomi who was straddling Yuu leaving her head on Yuu’s shoulder and Yuu who wasn’t enjoying herself. She considered drinking but, someone has to be able to make sure nothing stupid or dangerously stupid happens. “Okay since we haven’t been taking shots every time someone stripped, and the fact Sayaka stripped bare. I’d say.” She thought for a couple seconds. “We all take four shots.” 

Naomi turn her body around, their were exactly eight shots left. “Perfect amount since miss babysitter won’t drink.” Naomi mocked. The two girls grabbed a shot in each hand and swallowed them in one go. Repeating it the tray was littered with empty shot glasses.

Naomi started to sway a bit even though she was sitting down. “No more for her.” 

Mia frowned, “I need somebody to continue drinking with.” 

Yuu not paying attention to Naomi, Naomi slammed her lips into Yuu’s, liplocked in a very sloppy kiss that reeked of alcohol. 

“More for me I guess.” Grabbing the bottle off the ground by her feet she took off the cap and flipped the bottle bottom side up chugging the rest. Groaning. “I love Vodka!”

Naomi jumped off of Yuu. “It’s getting really hot.” unbuttoning her vest she let her breasts flop out. “Do you still like Mia’s more?” Naomi wrapped her arms around Yuu’s neck and forced Yuu’s face in between her luscious cantaloupes. Not long after the only one left awake was Yuu , Naomi slept lumped against Yuu’s shoulder. Mia passed out holding onto Haruki. 

“Why do I always get stuck like this?” Yuu asked herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
